


Unwanted Free Ugly Catboy

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: #chat standing outside the Dupain-Cheng residence
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Unwanted Free Ugly Catboy

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr thing but enjoy the image :)
> 
> Also yes this is the Miette memes again because I'm a sucker for them

Chat Noir stood outside the Dupain-Cheng residence in the late afternoon light, sign held firmly aloft, a huge pout on his face.

Unbeknownst, Marinette stood on her balcony, watering her flowers and chatting to seemingly herself as the late summer sun tried its best to wilt them. 

Chat waved the sign, trying to catch her eye, but Marinette smiled on, turning her back to the forsaken superhero.

With a few quick bounds Chat was on the other side of the intersection, still on the opposite side of the street, so as to be in Marinette's field of view once again, and waved the sign.  
He'd made the sign big enough for her to be able to read clearly on her three stories up balcony, and even now a slight gust of wind tried to snatch the large sheet from his hands.

The movement must have caught her eye, as she froze, her mouth forming the words as she read.

_Unwanted Free Ugly Catboy_

There was a moment's hesitation before-

'Chat Noir!' She shouted, pointing a dramatic finger. 'You get up here right this instant!'

He shook his head, the pout somehow growing even more pronounced.

'Chat Noir! This instant! Before the neighbours see you!'

With an easy leap he was on the corner of the balcony, using the wind resistance of the sign to cushion his descent.

He held it like a shield between them. 

'What on earth are you doing?' She demanded, setting her watering can down.

'You were ignoring me,' Chat managed through his face.

'I wasn't ignoring you! I was getting my work done. I'm sorry I had to kick you out, but you were playing around with my thread and getting it tangled.'

'But, but,' Chat hid his face behind the sign. 'But it was _our_ time!' He appeared again and squared his shoulders. 'I am running away. I am packing my little rucksack and am going out to explore the world as a lone vagabond. I no longer thrive in this household.'

'Chaton, of course you thrive in this household.' She took a deep breath. 'But first of all, Unwanted free ugly catboy?' She gestured towards the sign aggressively. 'Only one of those things is arguably true!'

Chat Noir sniffed. 'It's "unwanted", isn't it? You are cruel and unjust and I am going to scream-'

'Oh you'll be the one who's screaming alright, Noir, you get inside this house right now so I can feed you full of cookies until either you or your nutritionist passes out last. Also, how in the world are you ugly???'

'You like that Agreste boy better, don't you?'

'Yeah, Gabriel Agreste is pretty hot,' Marinette deadpanned, and Chat choked. 

' _WHAT???_ '

'I'm kidding, I'm kidding,' Marinette laughed, 'now did that break you out of your sulk?'

Chat shuffled his feet. 'Jail for Marinette for One Thousand Years for a joke like that,'

She stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 'I prefer whatever Adrien wants to be today. Now come inside, there are geniunely cookies.' She took his hand and pulled him inside, his detransformation falling as they fell into Marinette's bedroom. 

\---

Two weeks later, when Lady Noire appeared outside the Agreste mansion (where the cameras couldn't see her but the young Agreste model could), she strutted along the top of the wall, the same sign held aloft. 

Adrien Agreste threw open the windows with a clatter, and was half hanging from them and shouting as he pointed a dramatic finger. 

' _First_ of all-!'


End file.
